Wedding of Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater
The Wedding of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater took place on 1 August, 1997 at Jack’s family home of the Burrow in Devon, England. The bride and groom’s younger sisters, Cora Dawson and Cheryl Dewitt Bukater , served as bridemaids, and Jack's good friend Jace served as the best man. The reception was interrupted by the news that Lord Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic, and guests fled as Death Eaters arrived. Known attendees Wedding party jackdawsonwedding.jpg|'Groom:' Jack Dawson Rose_DeWitt_Bukater_-_1912.jpg|'Bride': Rose Dewitt Bukater coradawson.jpg|'Bridesmaid': Cora Dawson marydewitt.jpg|'Bridesmaid': Cheryl Dewitt Bukater Jace_Wayland_(TV).jpg|'Best man:' Jace Herondale Guests Groom's Guests: Jace_Wayland_(TV).jpg|Jace Herondale coradawson.jpg|Cora Dawson Ea0253f54184a1b984275c7bde52bc83.jpg|Fabrizio De Rossi Helga_Dahl.jpg|Helga Dahl ThomasRyan1997Film.jpg|Thomas Ryan hErUwonrQgY5Y7RfxOfv8Fq11MB.jpg|Joshua Dunbar carole.png|Carole Dunbar 2b9bd176bd652bb75e89a56df3dad6f1--promis-sugar.jpg|Hugo Howell garrettwedding.jpg|Garrett Douglas Chris-Martin-Pictures-HD.jpg|Chris Martin gvinet-pehltrou-sygraet-marlen-ditrikh.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow cory18f-2-web.jpg|Finn Hudson quinnwedding.jpg|Quinn Fabray A2ni9ex-The-Super-Sexy-Kate-Beckinsale-59-Photos-s1758x2531-428772.jpg|Lise Howell uwQ3mplpY0WEU8Q719LpbLwM7ln.jpg|Jerry Russo Theresa-Russo-Wizards-1024x683.jpg|Theresa Russo derekhaleweddingjackrose.png|Derek Hale dylan-obrien-image-teen-wolf.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Remus_Lupin_Deathly_Hallows_promo_image.jpg|Remus Lupin Nymphadora_Tonks_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|Ted Tonks 187344-Nick-Jonas.jpg|Nate Kulina 5d0d677b4b8ef3b15d4d411c266c655a--handsome-guys-sean-opry.jpg|Brody Hudson David-Henrie-Biography-Age-Height-Weight-Wiki-Family-Net-Worth.jpg|Justin Russo 84b79582636d62637bc7f983e779910b--jake-t-austin-male-faces.jpg|Max Russo 8a572459df73beea797234edf4fca71e.jpg|Patrick Dunbar CodyS-27.jpg|Brett Talbot selena-gomez-photoshoot-for-the-new-york-times-march-2017-1.jpg|Alex Russo Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar *Jace Herondale - good friend of the groom *Cora Dawson - sister of the groom *Fabrizio De Rossi - good friend of the groom *Helga Dahl *Thomas Ryan - good friend of the groom *Joshua Dunbar *Carole Dunbar *Hugo Howell *Garrett Douglas *Chris Martin *Gwyneth Paltrow *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Lise Howell *Jerry Russo *Theresa Russo *Derek Hale *Stiles Stilinski *Remus Lupin *Ted Tonks *Nate Kulina *Brody Hudson *Justin Russo *Max Russo *Patrick Dunbar *Brett Talbot *Alex Russo *Liam Dunbar Bride's Guests: 8771928.jpg|Ruth Dewitt Bukater marydewitt.jpg|Cheryl Dewitt Bukater Toniphoto.jpg|Toni Topaz Gaga.jpg|Stefani Germanotta kathy-bates-titanic-movie-1997-photo-GC.jpg|Kathy Bates vctgar.jpg|Thomas Andrews Cal-Hockley-period-drama-villains-21421528-261-305.jpg|Cal Hockley Charles_Melton.jpg|Reggie Mantle Goffilm39.1.jpg|Viktor Krum Cedric-Diggory-cedric-diggory-2719265-1842-2560.jpg|Cedric Diggory WHITNEY-HOUSTON-825017.jpg|Whitney Houston Mcgonagall.png|Minerva McGonagall 6c125e2ef184a278ecf99d1906a8c869.jpg|Douwe Posthuma Df0533c13b5811039ec33b396ef3a441--amir-haddad-eurovision-song.jpg|Amir Haddad Fd9511c6553f2d0fb2c630a1b3f55df3.jpg|Zac Efron Vanessa-hudgens-photo-shoot-for-fox-winter-tca-2016-3.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens santanawedding.jpg|Santana Lopez brittanyspiercewedding3.png|Brittany S. Pierce Jonathan-Hyde-as-Bruce-Ismay.jpg|Bruce Ismay *Ruth Dewitt Bukater - mother of the bride *Cheryl Dewitt Bukater - sister of the bride *Toni Topaz - girlfriend of the bride's sister *Stefani Germanotta - good friend of the bride *Kathy Bates - good friend and singer of the bride *Thomas Andrews - father figure of the bride *Cal Hockley - invited himself *Reggie Mantle *Viktor Krum *Cedric Diggory *Whitney Houston *Minerva McGonagall *Douwe Posthuma *Amir Haddad *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Santana Lopez *Brittany S. Pierce *Bruce Ismay Staff *The wizard who presided over the ceremony *“A host of white-robed waiters” *“A golden-jacketed band” Trivia *The wedding of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater was the first wedding that took place in the series. *Death Eaters attacked the reception of the wedding because they heard that the Elementals were present. *The Fall of the Ministry of Magic was the turning point in the First Wizarding War: Voldemort was really powerful. *The Minister for Magic Garrett Douglas was ousted out of his position. He was injured but Death Eaters failed to murder him. He was the one that arrived at the wedding soon after the warning had been issued to tell everyone about the incoming raid. *Many attendees of the wedding had gotten (seriously) injured during the attack. Category:Wedding of Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater Category:Weddings Category:Events Category:First Wizarding War